Tu crois en moi?
by moajackspa
Summary: Tu sais que je t'aime? Oui. Tu crois en moi? Oui. Pourquoi il me demandait ça? Bizarre. J'attrape la gourde pour boire. Doucement, mes yeux se ferment et je plonge dans un sommeil. Il la contempla, les sourcils froncés alors qu'un coup de canon annonçait sa mort. Ça y'est, il avait accompli sa tâche. Il ne restait plus que trois adversaires à éliminer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Après Harry Potter, me voilà à la case Hunger Games!**

**Je ne suis pas une fan incontestable des personnages mais l'idée en elle-même des Hunger Games est vraiment riche pour l'imagination!**

** Je me lance donc dans mes propres Hunger Games, avec mes personnages, mon arène et toutes les petites surprises qui vont avec :)**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira! Le ton n'est pas maussade, j'essaye toujours de faire sourire dans mes fictions :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture et un petit message à la fin me ferait infiniment plaisir :))**

* * *

- A chaque fois que je vois ça, j'ai envie de taper quelqu'un ! rugit Zadig en brandissant sa fourchette tout en menaçant la télé accrochée au mur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un pouffement de rire en regardant l'autre tribut de mon district s'énerver contre l'écran plat incrusté dans notre wagon. Malgré le fait que Zadig avait un comportement enfantin (c'était un garçon après tout), je l'appréciai. On se parlait de temps à temps _avant,_ à la fabrique de bûches et il était franchement sympathique. Evidemment, dans quelques jours, nous serions 'ennemis' mais cela ne m'importait peu pour être honnête. Je m'étais longtemps fait idée que nous devions tous mourir un jour et lorsque j'avais vu cette année, cette minuscule petite fille être appelée à la Moisson, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me porter volontaire à sa place. Je savais très bien que je n'avais presque pas – bon allez, soyons lucides – _aucune_ chance de gagner mais notre monde était tellement absurde que je ne voyais pas quelle serait l'utilité que j'y vive encore. Passer le reste de mes jours à compter des bûches ? Non merci. Moi ce qui me faisait rêver, c'était le monde d'avant. Le monde avant Panem. Les Etats-Unis. Ne froncez pas des sourcils, je sais bien que vous vous demandez comment je connais l'existence de cette terre oubliée. Eh bien c'est l'histoire de mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand père qui vivait dans ce monde idyllique. Il voyait qu'une catastrophe se préparait et il décida alors de rassembler beaucoup de preuves, d'évidences … Bref, la culture de son monde en donnant des instructions à son fils : chaque membre de notre famille devrait passer de génération en génération toutes ces connaissances pour que l'on n'oublie jamais les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, quoiqu'il advienne. Du coup, nous avons une très bonne cachette à la maison où est dissimulée une grande malle avec des centaines de souvenirs. Inutile de dire que je passe tout mon temps libre à lire, regarder, admirer toutes ces merveilles au lieu de m'entraîner à jeter une hache sur un arbre, _au cas où_. Vous devinerez donc que mes chances sont minimes de gagner dans une arène pleine d'armes rustiques, mais je le répète encore une fois, cela m'ait égal. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de souffrir. Je veux bien mourir mais pas dans s'atroces souffrances. Oui cela parait ironique de la part d'une fille qui accepte de mourir mais cela m'avait toujours terrifié, les bûcherons qui se faisaient arracher le bras dans une machine et qui hurlaient de douleur.

- Dans quelques jours tu pourras taper autant de personnes que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas, je réplique à mon compagnon.

Il me sourit et arrache un morceau de son pain et me le tend. Je l'accepte avec plaisir. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien aussi. Je n'étais pas une pleurnicharde ni une meurtrière sans âme j'étais réaliste et il devait apprécier cela.

Moi qui n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, Zadig, au contraire avait de fortes probabilités de gagner. Il était grand, bien bâti (il coupait des arbres comme des tranches de pain) et avait un certain charme qui ne dupait personne. Mais ce que j'appréciai le plus c'était son honnêteté. Je sais que les Hunger Games ne sont qu'une scène avec plein d'acteurs dedans et que seul celui qui jouera le mieux sera vainqueur mais pour moi, il était indéniable que Zadig était un quelqu'un d'honnête. Son regard, son sourire … Il faudrait vraiment être de mauvaise fois pour ne pas l'admettre.

- Non mais regardes-moi ça ! Y'a deux tarés du District deux qui se battent pour se porter volontaire ! il crie.

Je renifle avec mépris. Les Carrières ne sont que des robots sans cerveau ni cœur. Des machines à tuer qui chérissent la douleur. Il n'était pas question que je me fasse tuer par un Carrière.

- Bonjour les enfants, s'écria une voix.

Underwood, notre mentor s'étira avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Zadig. Il est grand, fin et ses vêtements sont relativement sobres, comme tous les vainqueurs des Hunger Games (si on ne compte pas les Carrières).

- Bonjour papa, je réplique.

Quoi ? Un peu d'humour ne tuait pas.

Zadig explose de rire et Underwood esquisse un sourire. Ce dernier me paraissait être un bon mentor. Certes, il avait l'air d'être sous hallucinogènes 90% du temps mais sinon il avait l'air plutôt malin. Il avait gagné ses Hunger Games en rusant et non en tuant et j'aimais cela.

- Alors … parlons un peu de vous. Avez-vous des atouts ? Des points faibles ? Ou préfériez-vous en discuter séparément ?

- Je sais que Zadig est un Dieu de la hache et qu'il est bon au corps à corps quand à moi, tout le monde sait que je n'ai aucune chance donc c'est vite réglé.

Zadig grogna et Underwood me regarda avec des gros yeux. Oui bon. Il ne devait pas entendre ça souvent mais soyons _lucides_ s'il vous plait. Je fais un mètre soixante, j'ai une peur bleue de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et je rigole pour tout et pour rien.

- Ne dis pas ça, Yuna. Tu as une chance, comme tous les autres. Tu as beau n'être pas bâti comme un Carrière, il n'en n'est pas moins que tu es extrêmement intelligente et crois-moi, l'intelligence compte. (Je devinai qu'il devait parler de Johanna Masson, une femme de notre District qui avait gagné grâce à son cerveau. Mais pour moi, elle restait tout de même la fille qui était sortie de son trou, une hache à la main avec un regard meurtrier, prête à décapiter n'importe qui sur son passage).

Les veines de sa main ressortaient car il serrait trop sa fourchette et cela me toucha. Il était vraiment gentil. Si quelqu'un méritait de gagner, c'était lui. Il avait vraiment un bon fond.

- C'est gentil Zadig mais j'essaye d'être réaliste. Moi, mourir, je m'en contrefiche alors que toi, tu as un frère. Je vous vois souvent ensemble. Vous vous adorez et ça me briserait le cœur de revenir et de ne plus vous voir vous chamailler. (J'eus à ce moment là une très bonne idée et repris avec une voix déterminée). Par conséquence, oui, je vais me battre. Je vais essayer de cumuler le plus sponsors possible, je vais décrocher une note incroyable avec le Jury MAIS, Underwood, promettez moi que chaque cadeau sponsorisé sera envoyé à Zaldig et non à moi.

Ils pourraient protester autant qu'ils voudraient, ma décision était prise.

* * *

- Demain commence l'entrainement. Ne montrez pas vos points forts. Apprenez à survivre, c'est très important et observez bien vos adversaires. Repérez ceux à éviter et … peut-être que vous vous trouvez une Alliance.

Ces dernières paroles étaient plutôt adressées un Zadig qu'à moi et tout le monde en fut gêné. Je roule des yeux et donne une grande tape dans l'épaule de mon ami qui avait blêmi.

- C'est bon, je m'en fiche que tu sois avec une équipe. C'est même mieux pour toi. Allez, bonne nuit.

* * *

Mais il m'était impossible de dormir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais accepté de mourir, j'avais décidé de faire une bonne action en donnant tous mes atouts à Zadig, je mangeais comme si j'étais au paradis, je demanderai bientôt à Zadig de bien vouloir me tuer rapidement si il voyait que je souffrais … Alors pourquoi mes satanées paupières refusaient de se fermer ?

Je me remémore notre journée. Notre passage relooking, nos costumes ridicules sur notre chariot (même si la panoplie de bûcheron se mariait bien avec la carrure de Zadig), ma semi-dispute avec ce dernier qui me demandait de renoncer à ma mort imminente …

Voyant que je ne somnolais toujours pas, je me lève et me dirige au hasard vers l'ascenseur. Peut être que de prendre l'air me fera du bien.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le rebord et mes pieds nus se balancent dans le vide.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit autorisé à être là, dit calmement une voix.

Je sursaute de peur et le possesseur de la voix m'attrape le bras, sans doute par peur que je ne tombe dans le vide.

-C'est bon, il y a un champ de force, je grommèle.

Le ton que je venais d'utiliser n'était pas franchement poli mais je n'aimais pas trop les inconnus, et surtout, j'étais un peu honteuse de m'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

-Excuses-moi, annonça le garçon en lâchant doucement mon bras.

Je remarque alors à quel point il est grand. Presque aussi grand que Zadig (ce qui révélait être un miracle) mais aussi à qu'il est incroyablement mince. Un visage d'une rare innocence, des boucles blondes qui volaient à cause du vent et surtout des yeux bleus virant presque au gris d'une incroyable claireté. Définitivement venant d'un district pauvre. Je regrette presque aussitôt mon ton abrupt et j'essayai d'adoucir mon visage contrarié.

-Je m'appelle Yuna.

-Et moi Tom, sourit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. (Il me dépassait bien d'une tête et demi ce grand échalas)

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'assimiler ce sourire honnête à celui de Zadig.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir je présume ? s'enquit-il en passant une de ses grandes mains fines dans ses cheveux.

-Si si, vois-tu, dans mon district on se lève tous à trois heures du matin pour se rassembler sur un toit et contempler notre magnifique destin.

Il rigola et je fus étonnée par son 'eheheheheh' peu commun.

-Le public va beaucoup t'aimer, chuchota t-il.

-Et bien tant mieux.

J'aurai bien voulu lui dire que c'était tant mieux pour Zadig mais bon, on se connaissait à peine, je n'allais pas déballer tous mes secrets à un futur ennemi, quoique je crois que je pourrai le tuer moi-même malgré mon manque de connaissance en cette matière. Il avait l'air tellement innocent et … perdu. Je l'observai. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de sa vie et ses joues trop creuses faisaient ressortir ses pommettes. Malgré cela, on pouvait décerner une assez bonne confiance en soi et un charisme qui ne trompait pas. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'on se connaissait et ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire équipe avec lui.

- Tu devrais aller dans tes cuisines et manger du chocolat avant d'aller te coucher, me dit-il. Mon père m'a conseillé cela avant que je ne parte. Il parait que c'est un réconfortant.

- D'accord merci … Et toi tu devrais considérer à manger un cochon entier pour prendre des forces. On dirait que tu vas te casser une jambe juste en marchant.

Encore une fois, un long 'eheheheh' se fit entendre et je rigolai à ses côtés. Il me plaisait de plus en plus.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vraiment aller me coucher maintenant. La nuit risque d'être courte. Bonne nuit Fille au Chocolat. Il se leva et sa taille me fit tourner la tête. Il allait se cogner la tête dans l'ascenseur …

-Je vais rester encore un peu, répondis-je. Bonne nuit … Tom.

-On se voit à l'entrainement demain.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je me retournai pour l'observer une dernière fois. On aurait dit qu'il flottait au lieu de marcher. Rien à voir avec les gros 'BOUM' 'BOUM' de Zadig lorsqu'il s'aventurait quelque part. Tom marchait délicatement, comme s'il voulait s'effacer de son monde. Je suis sure que Zadig l'apprécierait.

* * *

**Thomas William Hiddleston pour les intimes.**

**Un petit commentaire?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui ont daigné s'aventurer ici et bonne lecture!**

**Les reviews sont extrêmement encourageantes! **

* * *

- Tu n'as pas faim ? me demande Zadig en louchant sur mes croissants.

- Pas vraiment, je réponds en versant mes viennoiseries dans l'assiette de mon ami.

- Il faut prendre des forces, pourtant, Yuna, intervient Ohana, notre escorte hystérique du Capitol.

- Je n'aime pas le sucré le matin … j'explique.

- Oh et bien cela n'est pas un problème ! s'excite-t-elle. Peut-on apporter des plats salés pour ma protégée ? demande-t-elle en montant d'une octave et en frappant des mains.

Zadig me regarda avec des yeux effarés en voyant un Muet déposer devant moi des petits pâtés, de la charcuterie et du fromage.

- Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je grommelle.

- C'est dégoûtant …

- Tu t'es déjà vu manger ?

- Oui bon …

- Bonjour les enfants !

Underwood débarque de nulle part et attrapa un petit pain. Il fixe ma tartine de rillette dans ma main puis me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

- Et bien toi, t'es définitivement pas banale …

- Merci.

- Bref, change t-il de sujet et détournant son regard vers Zadig, je me répète mais on essaye TOUS les ateliers. Une minuscule connaissance supplémentaire peut vous faire gagner. On ne montre PAS ses compétences (il fixe Zadig d'un air dubitatif) et on utilise son cerveau (cette fois, il me regarda).

- On peut parler aux autres tributs ? demande Zadig.

Underwood lève son sourcil gauche.

- Eh bien mon gars, j'espère que t'es meilleur à lancer des haches qu'à réfléchir … déclare-t-il en guise de réponse alors que j'explose de rire.

- D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous prévienne, reprit Underwood, il y un juge qui est le père d'un tribut cette année.

- C'est autorisé ça ? demande Zadig tout hébété alors que je poussai un grognement dégoûté Sans doute un foutu Carrière qui veut rendre fier son très cher papa.

- Il n'y a pas de loi contre cela donc … On ne peut rien y faire.

- Mais si il envoie des messages codés ou autre ?

- Je crois que le jugeest assez intelligent pour ne pas le faire son enfant serait vite éliminé des jeux et sa famille en paierait lourdement le prix.

* * *

Nous sommes dans les premiers arrivés et je guette l'arrivée de Tom. J'ai vraiment envie que Zadig et lui fassent connaissance. Je suis persuadée qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. J'avais déjà parlé à Luke, le petit frère de mon Zadig, et lui et Tom se ressemblaient énormément.

J'ai finalement réussi à m'endormir hier soir. J'aurai bien voulu essayer ce fameux 'chocolat' comme Tom me l'avait conseillé mais lorsque j'étais arrivée dans les cuisines, j'avais réalisé que je n'en n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et qu'il m'était donc impossible d'en retrouver parmi les millions de mets regorgeant la pièce. Evidemment, j'aurai pu réveiller un Muet mais ce n'était vraiment pas poli …

Zadig et moi enfilons une tenue de sport (franchement moche pour être honnête. Indigo et orange … Nous n'étions pas des balises quand même) avec un grand 'sept' accroché à notre dos et nous commençons à discuter tranquillement, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres tributs déjà présents. Zadig a un deuxième frère plus jeune (Kean) qui vient juste de commencer à travailler dans le bois mais également un grand frère qui lui, a réussi à échapper à la Moisson jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Son père quant à lui, repère les arbres à abattre alors que sa mère supervise le papier transféré dans chaque district. 96% était destiné au Capitol, le reste aux 12 autres Districts. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

- Veuillez-vous approcher de moi s'il vous plait, dicta une voix sèche qui s'éleva d'une estrade, sans doute la chef des entraîneurs.

Pendant que la dame expliquait les règles j'aperçois Tom qui est à ma diagonale. Il avait toujours ses boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens et il avait croisé des bras. Je pris note des autres tributs. Le garçon du 4 ne faisait pas exception de son District. Il était puissant et je m'imaginais déjà voir quelqu'un se faire embrocher par sont trident. La fille du 1 épiait tout le monde d'un air féroce et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle eut un sourire machiavélique. Charmant. Les autres paraissaient moins inquiétants. En général mal nourris et assez craintifs. Au fil que les numéros des Districts augmentaient, les tributs étaient de plus en plus maigres et je pris pitié pour les minuscules enfants du District 12. Je réalise que le seul avantage que j'avais pour moi c'était que je m'étais portée volontaire et que tout le monde devait penser que j'étais une adversaire redoutable sous ma carrure d'enfant de 13 ans.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur l'Entraineuse-en-chef qui nous souhaite un bon entrainement pendant les 3 prochains jours. Zadig me donne un coup dans les côtes pour m'indiquer les haches et je lâche d'un ton dégoûté :

- T'as rien écouté à ce que Underwood à dit : Pas nos armes de prédilections, ou du moins _tes_ armes de prédilections.

- Oui mais j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elles ressemblent avant le Jury.

Je roule des yeux et lui dit : « Tu utiliseras ces haches pendant la dernière demi-heure demain, imbécile » en l'emmenant vers la grande silhouette de Tom. Ce dernier se retourne et me lance _son_ sourire. Il était toujours aussi maigrichon, ses yeux toujours aussi clairs et surtout toujours aussi terriblement grand.

Il se dirige vers nous de sa démarche flottante et c'est alors que je vis le dangereux numéro '2' affiché sur son torse.

* * *

Je fis un virage de 90° ce qui me fit sans doute passer pour une parfaite imbécile mais j'étais trop sous le choc et furieuse pour m'en inquiéter.

_C'est un Carrière_, sifflais-je intérieurement. Un foutu gamin du District 2. Le District des Gardes de La Paix. Toujours à suivre les ordres. Que lui avait-t-on ordonné ? 'Faisons cet Hunger Games quelque chose d'excitant en envoyant une grande perche toute maigre qui massacrera tout le monde pendant qu'on se marrera un grand coup'

Et son petit jeu d'hier n'était qu'une feinte pour bien me faire souffrir dans l'arène. Je l'imagine déjà, un genou sur mon thorax, une lance dans ses mains qu'il enfonce lentement dans ma gorge pendant qu'il lâche un 'eheheheh' diabolique. Quel infâme petit traitre. Et je me maudis aussi intérieurement de m'être faite aussi facilement piéger.

- Euh Yuna ça va ? me demanda Zadig qui venait de se faire balloter d'un bout à l'autre dans la salle.

- Très bien, mentis-je à la perfection. On va au rayon des plantes?

Il acquiesce et nous passons une bonne heure à reconnaître quelques plantes même si je me demandais à quoi cela pourrait nous servir si on nous envoyait dans un désert géant. Je me rassurai en me disant que le Capitol n'était pas _si _cruel. Il voulait un bon show, pas 24 gosses mourant de soif.

Tout en cochant des cases pour dire si oui ou non, certaines plantes étaient mortelles ou pas, j'observais secrètement Tom derrière ma plaquette de bois. Je le méprise de tout mon cœur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder pour m'imprégner encore plus de cette haine.

Il est aux cotés des tributs du District 4. Ses yeux ont l'air triste et ses sourcils froncés donnent l'impression qu'il est dans une période d'incompréhension totale mais je m'en contre balance. C'est une crapule, un menteur, un ennemi. _D'un côté, tu ne lui as jamais demandé le numéro de son District._ Toi la conscience, on t'a pas sonnée.

Il se retourne alors dans ma direction et j'ai un léger sursaut que moi seule remarque. Heureusement, Zadig et moi étions placés devant le reste de la salle ce qui me permettait d'espionner un peu tout le monde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je décidais de le regarder dans les yeux et alors qu'il sourit, je le foudroie du regard et me tourne un peu sur le côté pour ne pas le voir devant moi.

Et ce fut comme cela jusqu'à midi. A chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et dès qu'il faisait un pas vers moi, j'emmenais Zadig à l'opposé d'où il était.

Le seul avantage dans tout cela, c'était que nous essayions tous les stands et que Zadig et moi fûmes surpris que j'apprenais vite, bien plus vite que la moyenne et que même si je n'avais pas une arme de prédilection comme je soupçonnai les autres d'avoir, le fait de maîtriser à peu près correctement tout me donnait un sacré avantage. C'est-à-dire plus de sponsors pour Zadig.

A midi, tout le monde mangea séparément sauf les Carrières et nous. Zadig me félicitait de mes habilités aux armes. Tout en dégustant du jambon grillé, une immense ombre cacha ma vue et sa voix si inoubliable dit : « Je peux me joindre à vous ? ». Un non très net sortit de ma bouche. « Euh ben pourquoi ? » fut la réponse très perspicace et élégante de Zadig et je dus inventer une excuse bidon. « Parce que nous allions nous installer à côté … à coté … d'elle tiens » lâchai-je en indiquant la table où la fille du District 11 s'était tranquillement installée. Cette dernière me regarda avec des yeux ahuris mais ne broncha pas alors que je m'installais en face d'elle. « Tu te dépêches Zadig ? » je gronde pour que mon ami ramène son popotin. Celui-ci se dépêcha de venir à notre table et haussa des épaules à l'intention de Tom.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangée, m'excusai-je en arrachant un bout de pain pour en faire des miettes alors que Tom retournait s'asseoir à sa place.

- Non ça va, ça va me faire de la compagnie.

Tom s'installa à côté de la fille de son district d'un air tout hébété et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant toute sa comédie.

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas on dirait, chuchota la fille du District 11.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? gronda Zadig en levant sa fourchette (ça devenait une habitude décidemment).

- Il s'est juste moqué de moi, déclarai-je et je leur expliquai toute l'histoire du toit.

- Peut-être qu'il est vraiment sympa qui sait, renifla Zadig lorsque j'eus finis.

- Oui ben toi, tu pourrais pardonner à Hitler, je crache en retour. Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je rajoute en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas connaitre l'existence du plus grand dictateur de tous les temps sans compter Snow.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Hitler, pouffa de rire la fille, mais en tout cas tu es très drôle.

- Hey District 7 ! appela une voix.

Personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que la fille du District 11 fasse un signe du menton pour indiquer quelqu'une derrière moi. C'était la fille du District 1. Elle regardait Zadig d'un air très intéressé alors que ce dernier dévorait son troisième pigeon avec ses mains. _Et c'est lui qui me traite de dégoutante_ ... songeai-je. Mon ami daigna enfin lever ses yeux de son repas puis fixa la fille d'un regard dur. Finalement, il pouvait être intelligent quand il le voulait. Il était assez facile de deviner qu'il voulait l'impressionner et qu'il ne fallait pas mieux qu'elle soit sur son passage dans l'Arène.

- Oui ? dit-il froidement.

- Joli lancé de poids, répondit-elle simplement avant de rejoindre sa table.

* * *

L'inévitable devait venir. Zadig ne put s'empêcher d'aller rendre visites à 'ses bébés haches' comme il les surnommait. Je décidai de le laisser seul pendant que je me retrouvais avec Skylar, ma nouvelle amie du District 11. Cette fois-ci, j'avais longuement observée mon interlocutrice, m'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas rajoutée un autre '1' à son maillot et j'en avais conclus qu'elle était tout à fait fréquentable. Je savais que les tributs du District 11 étaient très intelligents et Skylar n'était pas l'exception. Ses yeux étaient malins et perspicaces et elle comprenait tout ce que je lui disais très vite. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas plus de vainqueur sortant du District 11 ...

Même si elle était d'accord avec Zadig sur le fait que Tom était peut-être gentil, elle comprenait mon indignation à l'égard du garçon du District 2. « Ce sont des gens perfides et plein de ressources terrifiantes » décrivit-elle des Carrières, ce que je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

- On va s'entrainer au tir à l'arc ? proposa-t-elle et j'acceptai avec plaisir je n'avais pas encore essayé cette arme.

L'entraineur nous expliqua comment viser et félicita Skylar qui réussit à atteindre le pantin du premier coup. Il parait que la plupart des tributs visent toujours à côté les premières fois.

Je bande mon arc pour me concentrer sur la cible et c'est alors que j'entends le rire de Zadig mêlé au 'eheheheheheh' intrompable de ce foutu traitre de Golden Retriver. Absolument outrée par cela, je me retourne, l'arc toujours bandé pour me retourner vers mon traitre d'ami. Sans faire exprès je lâche la corde de l'arc, et la flèche vint se planter dans le mur, à quelques millimètres de Tom. La manche de se dernier s'était légèrement déchirée lorsque ma flèche l'avait frôlé.

* * *

**Tom Tom Tom ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Oui, je sais, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction. J'en suis désolée. **

**Toutefois, cela montre bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment abandonnée dans ma tête!**

**Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas utile ni même intéressant. Vivement les jeux dans l'arène! Mais bon il faut bien passer par là et puis ça permet de développer un petit peu les personnages, poser quelques petits mystères par ci par là et peut-être que quelques personnes aiment bien ces moments du jeu!**

**Je n'ai pas de bêta donc parsonnez d'avance toutes mes fautes.**

**J'aime également les commentaires (ou reviews) mais bon, on ne peut pas tout demander non plus!**

**A la prochaine :)**

* * *

- DISTRICT 7 ! hurle l'Entraîneuse en-chef alors qu'elle descend du haut de son estrade pour se diriger dangereusement vers moi. PAS DE COMBAT PHYSIQUE A L'ENTRAINEMENT. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENTENDU MES CONSIGNES ?

Pour être honnête, non je ne l'avais pas écoutée; j'étais trop occupée à regarder mes futurs meurtriers. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de contact physique avec d'autres Tributs …

- Ce n'est pas un combat physique, je l'ai juste effleuré de ma flèche, je réponds d'un ton impertinent.

Ce n'était franchement pas malin de faire le fanfaron mais après tout, cela pourrait peut-être plaire aux juges?

- IL N'EN RESTE PAS MOINS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAILLI TUER UN AUTRE TRIBUT, ET LA, VOUS AURIEZ EU DES PROBLÈMES.

Je renifle d'un air méprisant, quitte à jouer le rôle de la fille insolente.

- Oui bon, il n'a rien eu. Regardez, il est toujours aussi ridiculement grand et il a toujours son faux-air d'incrédulité sur son stupide visage. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage.

- Vous vous excusez, maintenant, ordonne-t-elle.

- QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas la tête !

M'excuser ? _« Désolée Tom, tu vas bientôt me tuer avec tes petits copains des Districts 1 et 4 »._ Elle voulait que je meure de honte ou quoi ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autours de moi. Les juges s'étaient tous levés de leur siège et me regardaient d'un ait étonné, sauf un qui regardait Tom.

- District 7, vous vous excusez ou vous je vous bannis de la salle d'entrainement pour la fin de la journée et demain.

J'y réfléchis pendant une seconde, puis sans aucune hésitation, je me dirige vers la sortie, la tête haute. J'avais carrément et, définitivement perdu toutes mes chances de gagner mais au moins, j'avais intrigué tout le monde, et surtout défié Tom.

* * *

- Ce n'était pas très malin tout ça Yuna, marmonne Underwood en frottant sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours.

- PAS TRES MALIN ? COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE OUI ! explose Zadig. TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? TU AS PEUT-ETRE MIS EN DANGER TOUTE TA FAMILLE. TU AS RATE LA MOITIE DE TON ENTRAINEMENT ET SURTOUT, TU AS FAILLI EMBROCHER UN PAUVRE TYPE.

Je réprime un frisson en pensant à ma famille et me sent soudainement très coupable.

- Ils ne feront rien à sa famille. Je suis sur que les juges ont plutôt aimé ce tempérament de feu, dit notre mentor d'une voix très calme. Ensuite, elle n'a pas été bannie de la salle d'entrainement demain, ce qui lui reste une journée et demie pour s'entrainer. Et enfin, cela va peut-être intimider les autres Tributs …

- Mais tu te rends compte Flint, Ohana couina de sa voix aigüe, cela va avoir des conséquences absolument terribles. Yuna, ma chérie, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour Zadig, je marmonne en croisant des bras.

Sauf que je ne disais pas totalement la vérité. Il était vrai que j'avais fait cela pour impressionner les Juges et donner quelqu'un points supplémentaires à mon ami. Mais j'avais également fait cela pour donner une leçon à Tom. On ne se moquait pas comme aussi facilement de moi.

- Bref … soupira 'Flint', que diriez-vous qu'on regarde les vidéos des mentors de chacun des Tributs pour voir quelle techniques ils risquent de leur avoir donné ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'intelligence de notre mentor.

* * *

_Dors. Dors. DORS. _Pfff, autant ordonner à Zadig d'arrêter de manger … Cela ne servirait à rien. Toujours cette incapacité à s'assoupir rapidement. Comme la nuit dernière, je décide de me lever et d'aller une nouvelle fois sur le toit. Et s'il y avait encore Tom … et bien … et bien … nous aviserons sur place.

« _I just can't control it_

_Ain't nobody doing like you_

_I just wanna love you_ »je chante tout bas; personne n'est censé connaitre des musiques de ce genre. Nous sommes juste autorisés à connaitre l'Hymne de Panem et en aucun cas des chansons parlant de révolution, d'amour ou du passé ne sont tolérées.

- Je savais que j'allais te trouver là.

Evidemment.

- Je venais de lui envoyer une flèche à la figure et il se dirigeait tout naturellement vers moi. Normal. Il voulait vraiment mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je crache avec mon air le plus méprisant possible.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, répond-t-il avec une lueur dans ses yeux aciers.

- Savoir pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me fuis comme la peste et pourquoi tu agis … comme ça.

Il était complètement débile ou retardé ?

- Ne fait pas semblant, District 2.

Son regard se voile et il baisse la tête.

- Alors c'est pour ça. C'est parce que je viens d'un District catalogué. Juste à l'évocation du numéro 2, on doit remplacer la fille amusante et humaine par une fille sans cœur et insolente.

J'eus une petite seconde de culpabilité. Il était vrai que je m'étais précipitée sur les clichés. J'avais peut-être été un peu loin.

- Mais je me souvins qu'il était un tribut du District 2. C'est un acteur payé. A-t-on déjà vu un des deux tributs du District 2 ne pas arriver dans le top 5 ? Non.

- Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment venir d'un autre District que le mien.

Mais bien sur.

- On ne choisit pas le District dont on est issu, rajoute-t-il.

Quel philosophe.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il soupire, se penche vers moi (j'eus un petit mouvement de recul mais son intention n'était pas de me balancer dans le vide), puis repartit vers l'ascenseur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma droite, vers l'endroit où il s'était penché et remarquai une tablette où le mot 'chocolat' avait été imprimé sur un papier kraft.

* * *

- Interdiction d'attaquer Tom, menaça Zadig en tendant sa fourchette dans ma direction.

- Encore cette maudit fourchette ! criai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, ce que Zadig ne comprit pas.

- Interdiction d'attaquer qui que ce soir d'ailleurs. Je vais rester avec toi toute la journée et au moindre geste trop brusque, je te donne un grand coup dans le tibia.

- Grumph … Cela sera considéré comme un combat physique.

Zadig faillit planter sa fourchette dans la table en acajou, tant qu'il était exaspéré par mes répliques mais n'en fit rien, voyant le regard acerbe qui lui lançait Ohana. Les tables en acajous, c'était sacré attention.

- Et n'oublies pas d'aller t'excuser aux Jurés, rajouta mon ami.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle d'entrainement, tous les tributs me regardent et chuchotent à mon passage. Etait-ce un point positif ou négatif ? Aucune idée mais en tout cas, je les ignore et vais m'excuser auprès des Juges. Ces derniers acceptent mes excuses et retournent à leurs affaires très rapidement, sauf un, le même juge qui avait regardé Tom hier lorsque j'avais failli l'embrocher. Ses yeux gris restaient plantés sur moi et j'eus un frisson. Néanmoins, j'essaye de ne pas montrer ma peur et lève ma tête haute d'un air hautain.

Zadig vient vers moi et nous somme vite rejoints par Skylar. Elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle est soulagée que je sois de retour. Un petit pincement me vient en au cœur en entendant ses paroles. Nous allions tous bientôt mourir. Il était vrai que de la compagnie n'était pas de refus.

Je vois Tom au loin, en train de tenir maladroitement un javelot et je lève les yeux au ciel. Monsieur veut nous faire croire qu'il ne sait pas manier des armes. C'est cela oui.

Pendant le reste de la journée, nous zigzaguons parmi les stands d'entrainement à notre portée. Zadig excelle vraiment avec une hache (il a insisté pour me montrer et bon OKAY, c'est vrai, il a vraiment du talent avec cette arme tranchante. Il avait du dormir avec des haches dans son lit depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Quand à Skylar, elle ne se débrouille franchement pas trop mal avec un arc et des flèches. Ce n'est pas aussi inné que Zadig, mais c'est plutôt fluide et ça mériterait bien un joli 8 demain, pour les notes individuelles. Et moi ? Euh … Franchement je me demande bien ce que je fais là. Soit, je me débrouille désormais avec un petit peu de tout mais ça ne m'aidera en rien pour demain … Je n'ai aucune idée ce que je pourrais leur montrer mais j'essaye de ne pas trop m'en préoccuper car j'aperçois quelque chose qui me laisse perplexe. Mon œil est en effet attiré par un stand dont je n'avais jamais eu connaissance auparavant. Il était situé à l'extrême droite de la salle d'entrainement, derrière le stand des insectes comestibles. Je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Eh Zadig, t'as vu ça ? je dis en lui tirant sa manche.

- "Technologies anciennes", décrypte t-il en plissant les yeux.

On se regarde tous les deux, très étonnés. Que veulent-t-ils dire par 'technologies anciennes' ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela nous aiderait dans l'arène ? Zadig s'apprête à aller chercher Yuna qui s'entraine eu tir à l'arc pour lui montrer mais je le retiens. J'ai l'impression que ce stand n'est pas à être là et que nous n'étions pas supposés le trouver.

- Il ne nous reste qu'une heure et demie avant la fin de l'entrainement, me dit Zadig.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller t'entraîner avec tes haches, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Mon ami me regarde un peu inquiet mais finit par hausser les épaules et me laisse finalement diriger vers le stand mystérieux où un coach se tient debout, les mains derrière le dos. Il n'est pas très bavard et me dis juste que tout est écrit dans les fiches. Tout cela me parait de plus en plus bizarre mais j'attrape tout de même une des fiches dans une boite. A ma plus grande surprise, c'est une fiche qui indique comment utiliser un revolver.

- Vous connaissez ? demande l'entraineur.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre affirmativement quand je réalise que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Les revolvers n'existent pas dans notre monde. Des tasers les ont remplacés. En effet, si on les règle à une bonne dose, ils nous électrocutent pour que cela se fasse ressentir dans le cerveau pour nous faire souffrir le martyr et vous laisse avec beaucoup de séquelles.

Je connais uniquement les armes à feu grâce au coffre sacré de Grand-père Mower. On pouvait les apercevoir dans certains livres d'histoire sur la guerre de sécession ou la seconde Guerre Mondiale de 1939 …

Du coup vous doutez bien que cela paraîtrait suspect si je me mettais à crier sur les toits que _bien sur_, je savais ce qu'était un revolver.

- Euh non je ne connais pas.

Le coach soupire.

- C'est une vieille arme, lourde, peu précise, qui fait beaucoup de bruit et très peu utilisée dans l'arène … explique t-il en quelques mots.

Sa description me parait bienséante, néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'elle est négative. Normalement, les entraineurs fonts l'apologie de leurs armes. Lui parait peu enjoué.

Avec peu de conviction, il se met à tapoter sur un petit socle et fait apparaitre un revolver en hologramme.

Les hologrammes sont des choses courantes au Capitol. En pianotant sur quelques touches, on peut regarder en 3D le tout nouveau plat à la mode, la dernière écharpe fashion ou le DVD exclusif des derniers Hunger Games avec des bonus sur le gagnant. On peut par la suite matérialiser ce que l'on désire devant soi pour l'avoir directement à sa disposition.

Evidemment, les hologrammes n'existent pas dans les Districts pauvres (notamment le notre) mais je sais qu'ils existent depuis des Hunger Games qui se sont déroulés il y a quelques années. Un tribut du District 4, Finnick Odair, adulé par la foule, s'était vu envoyé un hologramme à usage unique, lui permettant de faire apparaitre l'objet de son choix. Il avait fait ainsi fait matérialiser un trident puis avait tué tout le monde.

L'hologramme était donc vraiment LE truc que tout tribut rêve de se faire envoyer pour un Hunger Games. Cependant, le prix d'un hologramme est exorbitant. Presque tout le Capitol doit y contribuer pour pouvoir recevoir un tel cadeau.

N'ayant jamais vu un hologramme d'aussi près, j'approche ma main du faux revolver qui luit d'une lumière bleue. Je finis par saisir le revolver et sens le matériau se matérialiser dans ma main. Je le pèse dans ma main, l'observe. Une simple balle dans la tête et c'était une mort paisible et indolore assurée. Pas étonnant que le Capitol n'envoie pas d'armes à feu deans l'arène : mort pas assez douloureuse. Il n'y a pas de sang qui gicle partout, pas des râles d'agonie … Just un petit trou et une petite trainée de sang.

Par pure fantaisie, je retire la sécurité et vise dans le vide.

- Dis-donc, tu t'y connais en armes ! s'exclame une voix dans mon oreille.

Par pur réflexe je me retourne vers le propriétaire de la voix sans le faire exprès, mon doigt se rétracte sur la gâchette. Le tir part dans un son abasourdissant et manque de peu le bras gauche de mon interlocuteur.

* * *

**Une review pour fêter mon retour?**


End file.
